Heartbreak Girl
by Jelsa Fan Mac
Summary: Summery: Elsa wasn't just broken...she was beefing consumed, consumed by the darkness, her demons and guilt. But to Elsa that is just the tip what's really eating her is the nightmares that she has of a certain friendly age of 7...until some light shines again..but who?


_** Okay *wiggles arms* lets see here Šñôwfłàkëś if you forget I'm Mac. I don't wn frozen or Rotg or any other thing mentioned. Now that we got that cleared let me tell you about the story.**_

_**Summery: Elsa wasn't just broken...she was being consumed, consumed by the darkness, her demons and guilt. But to Elsa that is just the tip what's really eating her is the nightmares that she has of a certain friend of 7. **_

_**Warnin there may may be a lemon here and there just saying :3 enjoy and tell me if you like it! **_

_**_Chapter**__**one: Chipping Away at the Seems_**_

Elsa has been feeling herself slowly slip away from everyone's finger tips. She has never wanted this to happen but after her one true love feel into a pond saving her and his sister she _**couldn't**_ bear the thought of living anymore. She has never ever had thoughts about killing herself but somehow feels...Empty and mainly Broken inside of her heart she can feel herself fading not standing out, not that she ever felt that way but still she wanted to have her childhood best friend back. Looking back on it elsa regrets Jack letting him save her she rather of let him live he had so much spirt and happyness to give. Elsa she thinks she has nothing to give except her pain and and problems so she isolates herself away from everyone ever since she could never feel Agian for she was...broken. For her writing class you had to write about your experiences and life for u so far. This is what she wrote:

"She's a mystery wrapped in enigma, it's as one of my favorite Quotes states "you know my name not my story". To be completely honest She's a smiling face that helps people but never ever helps herself she's the opposite of self-centered a girl a lonely one who has an ok life at times and a writing ability but that's only due to the amount of time and self depression she has left she fights her demons each day she just cannot think of herself she just can't be that selfish, also is completely repulsive well at least she thinks so she knows what life has to offer She wears a mask, a facade And this girl doesn't want attention she wants to be that person who helps people not for popularity but for happiness in others something she will never have...she also suffers from pain each and every day being stuck in a house doing nothing some vacation summer this is she much rather be out helping her best friends with any demons and if She would've got hurt even more then why does it matter she saved something that She cares for and that's what matters and this pain that grows each day it's not physical it's menwas tal pain in the heart and always will till the day she will pass. It doesn't help that she loves a boynightmares she has of a certain and doesn't show it to him and she's positive it's surly unrequited love for sure. She will feel this pain but is hurt and relived at the same time she will always be there for her friends at school they just go to her for any help or trouble that they r face ing and sometimes people ask for advice and she imputes both stand points. She's is always a shoulder to cry on to comfort you when know one else will that one person you can always go to and doesn't yell or get upset at you for your wrong doings. She also has a heart of gold yet she never stays gold and sometimes her heart is frozen not from heartlessness from being so cold to girl is me not the words the emotions...know that you know you should be happy instead of feeling agony because that's something you know know about me that's all I ever wanted in life to be noticed. But I can't let anyone in due to her depression and only hopes that I can actually be happy one day in my life.

-Elsa Winters"

She had gotten an A+ on the paper but to be honest she meant every word in that paper and little did she know that her future was about to change by a little thing called fate...she doesn't know what will come she's to wrapped up in darkness but someone will unleash her true happiness. She knows that ever since the tender age of 7 that she was being consumed...by the darkness...the demons and most important the nightmares.

_**Heyyy Šñôwfłàkëś, I just finished this I so sorry I haven't been on but hoped you guys liked please tell me if you have any one-shot requests or feedback good or bad. :3**_


End file.
